


no es lo mío suplicarte (pero ven)

by samej



Series: Texts from last night [3]
Category: Being Human (UK)
Genre: Angst, Insomnia, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-05
Updated: 2013-08-05
Packaged: 2017-12-22 12:24:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/913176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samej/pseuds/samej
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hal ya no puede dormir, porque cuando duerme sueña con cosas peligrosas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	no es lo mío suplicarte (pero ven)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CaptainClintSpiderBalder](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainClintSpiderBalder/gifts).



> Escrito para el meme de [Texts from last night de retoaleatorio](http://retoaleatorio.livejournal.com/1612.html?thread=30796#t30796).
> 
> El título es de la canción "Adelante, bonaparte" de Standstill.

Las pesadillas de Hal han vuelto para quedarse, al parecer. Abre los ojos asustados, y huele el cadáver que hizo limpiar, y huele su propia culpa en el silencio de la habitación. 

Se mira las manos, la camiseta, se toca la cara. No hay sangre en ninguna parte, mira el reloj y solo ha pasado una hora desde que se acostó.

Se concentra para escuchar los ronquidos de Tom en la otra habitación, que pasaron de molestos a tranquilizadores en algún momento que es incapaz de recordar. Los cuenta, uno, dos tres, vuelta en la cama, uno, dos, tres, cuatro, tos. 

Abajo, Alex se desespera, suspira y desaparece otra vez. 

Los ronquidos se hacen más fuertes a sus oídos y, bajo ellos, el latido regular de su corazón.

Hal se levanta.

**

—¿Estás bien, Hal?

Alex balancea las piernas desde el mostrador. Su presencia se ha hecho tan cómoda en el hotel como si fuera su propia casa.

—Nada —ella levanta las cejas ante la incoherencia de la respuesta —, sí, estoy bien.

—Pareces un muerto. Quiero decir, más muerto de lo normal. Más muerto que teniendo en cuenta el he-

—Cojo el concepto, Alex.

Hay agresividad de más en su voz, lo sabe, y ella tuerce el gesto ante el tono.

—Bueno, vale, dios, no hay quién hable contigo cuando te pones así. 

Se arrepiente al momento pero ella ya se ha fantasmeado fuera de su vista, dejando una sensación de enfado en el lugar en el que estaba. 

**

Pega un salto cuando le sorprende Tom diciendo su nombre, pero no se molesta en girarse.

—Dios, Tom. Educación, tocar la puerta cuando entras en la habitación de otra persona.

—¿Qué te pasa hoy? Estás... raro.

Ah, el extenso vocabulario de Tom siempre le abruma. Está demasiado cerca, siente su respiración en el cuello.

—Estoy bien.

—Han sido unos días largos. Estoy muerto yo también. 

—Y está cerca la luna llena. 

Tom asiente y apoya la cabeza contra su cuello, aspira por la nariz. No sabe si lo hace por oler la sangre, para confirmar que sigue limpio o porque le gusta, pero le da igual. Sube el brazo hacia atrás y le agarra de la nuca, le aprieta contra él, Tom abre la boca y muerde.

Hal gruñe. 

**

Hal ya no puede dormir, porque cuando duerme sueña con cosas peligrosas. No es solo la sangre, porque ella siempre está presente; es algo más, sueña con las facilidades de ser Lord Henry, sueña con orgías de sexo y beber hasta la saciedad, se bebe a Alex, se bebe a Tom, es algo que le insta a dejarse llevar, a olvidarse del control. Abre los ojos y le sabe la boca a metal; sisea en la oscuridad. 

Cuenta en su mente las cicatrices de la espalda de Tom hasta que amanece y le oye volver, hastiado y exhausto; le brillan los ojos al verle. Tom le pone la mano en el pecho un segundo, sobre su corazón, y a Hal le parece que se lo podría sacar, coger con sus garras, comérselo. 

Cierra los ojos.

**

Sobrevive, evitando todo el día ahondar demasiado en la sensación de que alguien que no es él empuja pensamientos que no son suyos en su cabeza (aunque lo sean, en realidad, porque es Hal, que ordena quinientas diecisiete fichas de dominó para volverlas a quitar una a una; pero también es él, un Antiguo, que ha matado a más gente que con la que ha llegado a hablar), da órdenes en el hotel, intenta pasar menos tiempo solo, menos tiempo con humanos, pero es difícil, tan difícil que a veces le cuesta respirar y volvería a beber la sangre llena de gusanos de cualquiera. 

Dormir una noche completa es una utopía.

**

Le escucha levantarse y acercarse a su puerta. Toca ligero contra ella y Hal no puede evitar una sensación difusa en el estómago.

—Pasa, Tom.

Entra y cierra la puerta tras él. Se sienta en el borde de la cama y Hal se incorpora, se apoya contra el cabecero. Es extraño verle tan silencioso y es que a veces se le olvida el depredador que es, se le olvida que para Tom, Hal es la presa.

Extiende los dedos sobre la sábana en su dirección, se arrepiente a mitad de camino, retrae la mano y la sujeta contra la otra.

—No te creas que no sé que no duermes. 

Hal no quiere hablar. No quiere hacerlo en general, menos aún con ese Tom que sale a veces, asquerosamente instintivo y que conoce cosas de Hal que no quisiera que supiera nadie.

—Sabes que puedes, sabes —y le mira, un segundo, con las cejas convirtiéndole en un cachorro adorable que no sabe nada, pero que conforta igual cuando se te pone sobre las piernas—, si necesitas algo. 

_Vete, Tom_ , quiere decirle. _Vete, déjame, no digas estupideces, para qué voy a necesitar yo a alguien como tú._

No es Hal el que quiere decirle eso, pero lo es, a la vez. 

—Ven aquí —es lo que susurra, al final, casi un siseo, casi una petición, más que una orden.

Tom se lo folla despacio, extenuante, diciendo su nombre con desesperación y manteniéndolos a ambos en el filo hasta que corren el uno contra el otro, el orgasmo tarda tanto y es tan brutal que se le ponen los ojos negros y es capaz de notar en la lengua la acidez de la sangre de Tom que corre bajo su piel.

Le deja destrozado y en carne viva y después no quiere ni mirarle a la cara, pero Tom no se va, nunca se va por su propio pie. Se reacomoda contra él, coloca la nariz en su nuca y Hal siente el sudor que se seca en su espalda y bajo la mano que sujeta su cadera.

Debería levantarse, como siempre, echarle del cuarto con una excusa, ducharse hasta quitarse su olor pero está cansado, _tanto_ , lleva semanas sin dormir bien y es más fácil quedarse ahí, donde los dedos de Tom dibujan círculos en su piel.

Son hipnotizantes, y Hal se queda dormido siguiendo el ritmo, buscándoles un patrón sin encontrarlo.


End file.
